comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: 2010-05-28 - Shiny New Clothes
It's a quiet, slow evening in the quiet little shop belonging to Kyle Owens. And he doesn't mind. About an hour and a half away from closing time and he's sent his employees home for the night. It had been a good day and for now, he's just kicking back and quietly sewing together a hole in someone's t-shirt. THe shop's empty and some light music is playing quietly in the background. Strange, even though it's kind of dreary outside, it's nice and bright inside. Weird light bulbs. Simone is meandering outside after picking up a few special packages when she spots the specialty clothing store. Unable to resist taking a peek she enters to examine the clothes. She smiles at the person at the register as she begins to browse through the racks. Kyle Owens looks up as the 'someone has entered the store!' ding goes off when the door is opened. He puts on a smile and offers a small wave to the person who enters. "Hello," he greets. "If you need any help, feel free to let me know," he offers. The selection of clothing in the store is pretty diverse for a smaller place, many different styles available. Simone smiles at the fellow and nods. "Thanks, is this all made locally?" she asks as she takes a few shirts off the racks to look over. Kyle Owens nods a bit. "Most of it is. I do get a couple things from other places though," he says. "We also do custom orders if you can't find anything you like out there." Simone ohs? and she approches the register desk. "What are the price ranges? I've got a friend who's got some special needs, his clothing needs to be personalized." and heck if she can get his clothing here instead of on 5th ave?! she's sure the price will be much better. Kyle Owens arches an eyebrow slightly, finishing off the sewing job. He takes a moment to examine the stitching before packing the t-shirt away. "I like to think we've got good prices," he says, gesturing towards a sign listing the prices. "What kind of special needs does your friend have?" Simone looks over the prices and smiles. Then she glances at the young man. It takes her a few moments to consider. Her own appearance hasn't put this guy off but her unusual hair and eye color doesn't always get a reaction. Oh well it's best just to ask. "Would you be comfortable working with a client who's a mutant?" Kyle Owens blinks a few times at the question and then looks around. When he's sure no one's around to see, he holds up a hand and lets a ball of light appear in his hand. "Yes." Simone blinks! and grins brightly. "Ah, awesome.. that is very awesome... " she chuckles softly. " Well then, my friend has a tail.. so his pants need to be altered to allow for it.. " Kyle Owens laughs a bit and lets the ball blink out existence. "Yes...just keep that quiet please," he requests. "Those...Friends of Humanity," he rolls his eyes. "Give me enough trouble just for being friendly to my fellow mutant. "A tail?" Kyle's a bit surprised. "Well, that'll be easy enough to create. Just bring him in for measurements and I'll gladly create or modify some pants for him." Simone nods. "Mums the world my fellow friend." and she allows her eyes to glow a solid gold briefly as she grins. "I've heard of that organization in passing.. a few form of KKK without all the sheets." she rolls her eyes . "And I shall bring him in soon. " and she may just bring a few of her other friends too! Several of them have special needs. "Ah, unless it'll cause problems, my friend can't really hide his other.. features.. unless he really bundles up.. we don't want to bring problems in with us." Kyle Owens chuckles and waves a hand. "Don't worry about it. Just bring 'em in. Mutants come in here all the time. Same as non-mutants. And the measurement rooms are in the back. No windows to see in." Simone grins. "Okay, just remember you said that." she chuckles as she begins to look about for backless tops. "I've got some unusual friends." she says with a laugh. Kyle Owens tilts his head to the side. "Really?" he asks curiously. "Looking for something specific?" he offers some help once more. Simone nods. "Shirts that don't have backs to them, or that can easily be altered to accommidate." she says. "I've been altering my own clothes but it'd be nice to find some more items that arent' club wear." Kyle Owens smiles and hops to his feet. "Let's see," he says, walking along and gesturing for Simone to follow. After a little browsing, he leads the way to the selection of backless tops. "I can alter others if you find one you like. I take it you have...special clothing needs as well then." Simone nods. "Fraid so." she smirks. "But it's okay, they might make life difficult, but the perks make it all worth while." she goes through the various tops and picks out a few, glancing at price tags. Kyle Owens nods and keeps that smile up. "Our powers are indeed difficult sometimes but they are wonderful gifts," he agrees. The prices are all nice and affordable, lower than most other places. Simone grins back and nods. It's also nice to run into some one who isn't ultra paranoid. She glances towards the door and window before asking as she continues to browse, putting the shirts over her arm to hold onto. "Can I be curious and ask what that orb was? Is it light? or something else?" Kyle Owens perks up a bit and nods. "Oh, it was just a trick of the light actually," he admits. "Wasn't actually there...just a shiny little distraction." Simone nods. "So an illusion?" which could be any number of things. Psionics. Or the manipulation of energies. She takes a look at another top and holds it up against her as she peers into a near by mirror. Her lips purse and she puts it back to look for others. Kyle Owens nods again. "Yep. Just a little something to show off," he says. "Certainly not going to use anything bigger in my shop," he laughs. Simone chuckles. "Cool. Bet you are lots of fun during the 4th." she says as she brings several items to the counter. Kyle Owens walks back over behind the counter and laughs. "Well yes but only because I usually buy the first round of drinks," he jokes. "Will this be all?" Simone grins. "At least for today, can't spend all my paycheck in one spot." she laughs softly. "So how long have you had the shop here?" she asks. Kyle Owens nods and starts to ring things up. "A little over a year," he says. "Always wanted a place like this." Simone hands over some cash and smiles. "Cool, I hope you continue to do well. I'll drop by again soon with my friend so he can be fitted. Help bring you some more business." Kyle Owens packs away the purchases in a bag. He also includes a business card, a few mints, and a small wristband bearing the store's logo. It's a promotion of the month. "That will be great. Thank you." Simone smiles "Thank you.. oh and I'm Simone, it's been a pleasure to meet you.." she says as she takes the bag and prepares to head on out. Kyle Owens nods once more. "And I'm Kyle," he introduces himself. "Great meeting you. And have a nice day."